Second Chance: Memoriam
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: Set at and after the end of Memoriam, from both Will and Reid's POVs. Will can see it in her eyes. She loves someone else. How does he deal? Mentions of H/P.


**A/N: I was watching the end of Memoriam, and I found it…interesting that Will got himself and everyone else out of the room so fast. Here's what I imagined went through his head during the end, and what happened after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I am trying to find a way to kidnap Reid. Keep an eye open for more one-shots by me to see how that goes! :-)**

I smile and laugh as the blonde, Penelope, comments that my son looks just like me.

I joke about hoping he'll grow out of it.

I laugh about the brunette, Emily's, hoping he won't inherit the accent.

I can laugh freely, because _he _isn't there. And I'm her second love. (I understand our son coming first, of course.)

Then, I hear it: "Is there room for one more in here?"

_No, _I want to answer, but I know she wouldn't appreciate it.

"Spence, hi." There it is. That smile on here face, the one reserved just for him.

I try to not feel hurt. After all, they're friends. But somewhere deep inside I know, it's so much more than that.

He congratulates me. He is oblivious to the fact that I want to escort him out of the room.

It's not that I'm obvious about it. I don't want him to know that I'm jealous of something that probably doesn't even exist.

But he's a profiler. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out.

I thank him, of course. I will not be rude.

"How is it that I just went through fifteen hours of labor, and you look worse than I do?"

I smile at her joke, and I can't resist smiling when he replies, "Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful."

I have tried over and over again to tell her that, but she won't listen.

But she looks at me, her face lit up as though it was Christmas morning, and I know.

I know I have lost her to a twenty-six year old kid.

I need to get out of there.

"Well, I could sure go for some coffee. Anyone else?"

Everyone, minus _him, _of course, agree.

They've seen it, too.

I go out with the team, and they sit at one table, I at another.

Suddenly, their boss, Agent Hotchner, comes over and sits down next to me.

"Hey."

He nods.

"I wish I could say I was sorry," He tells me quietly.

It's my turn to nod, not really sure what to say.

"She does love you, you know. Not the way you love her, but she loves you, in a way."

I smile at him gratefully. He's trying to make this easier for me.

He's trying to make it easier that my fiancé is in love with someone else.

"Have you told her?"

It takes me a moment to realize what he means: Have I told her that I know?

I shake my head, trying to find the words to say.

He waits, patiently.

Finally, I decide to just say it. "I didn't know for sure until just a minute ago."

_When she believed him saying something that I had been saying for fifteen hours, and she hadn't believed me, _I add mentally.

_When he could make her feel beautiful, using the same words that just made her mad at me._

He nods. I think he knows what I'm not saying.

"Are you going to fight for her?"

I'm surprised by the question. I assumed what I had to do was obvious.

"Why would I fight for something I can't have?"

He shrugs. "It depends on how much you love her."

I look at him curiously, and a bit angrily. He has no right to question my love for her.

He continues, "Do you love her enough to fight for her…"

I raise my eyebrows.

"…Or do you love her enough to let her go?"

If my choice wasn't clear before, it is now.

I need a distraction. Something, anything, to focus on besides this.

"Have you told her?"

The words have rolled off my tongue before I even realize it.

He looks at me, blankly.

I explain, with slightly more confidence in my voice, "Agent Prentiss. Have you told her how you feel?"

To my surprise, he doesn't deny the feelings, just smiles slightly and replies,

"I almost did. Before I could, Garcia walked through the BAU, announcing that JJ was going into labor, and I decided that was a little more important. I'd be surprised if she doesn't already know, though."

"Who knows what?"

We both look up, startled. Emily stands there, smiling curiously. I smile and reply, "Nothing. I need more coffee."

He shoots me what can only be described as a _look, _before turning back to her.

xxx

I know he doesn't want me there. I can sense it from the time I walk into her room.

I'm not sure why not.

Perhaps he thinks I'm jealous.

I congratulate him, hoping to make him see I'm not.

It's my own fault that I wasn't more open with her after our date, that I didn't tell her I loved her, that it's not my child she's holding.

I have no hard feelings towards him.

His 'thank you' is forced, but I think he's a little less chilly.

"How is it that I just went through fifteen hours of labor, and you look worse than I do?"

I don't even think before replying, "Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful."

Her face lights up, and she looks at him pointedly.

Has he not told her, in all this time, how beautiful she looks?

He hurries to get out of there, as does everyone else.

I wonder if he knows I notice?

Then, she speaks, and it's all I think about.

"You ok?"

She's worried if I'm ok, despite all _she's_ been through. She's worried about me.

"Yeah. You?"

She looks at me worriedly. "Yeah, are you sure? 'Cause, there's something I needed to ask you, but it can wait."

I briefly hope she isn't asking for relationship advice, but she knows me too well to do that.

"What is it?"

She bites her lip. "Will and I have been talking, and we want you to be Henry's godfather."

I'm so amazed. I don't even know what to say, so I begin to stutter.

"Um, I don't-I don't even-"

"Here, do you want to hold him?"

Suddenly, I remember the 'Reid effect.' With my luck, I'd drop him on his head.

"Um,"

She isn't deterred, putting him in my arms anyway.

"Here you go, it's ok."

And suddenly, I'm holding him, and it feels right. Like that was how we were supposed to be.

"Hey. Hello there, Henry."

She grins, and tells me, "If anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to get this boy into Yale."

I don't want to think about something happening to her, so I return to talking to Henry.

"Oh, Yale. Yale? You want to go to Yale, Henry? That was your godfather's safety school."

She's smiling. She's relaxed, calm, and a little amused.

I lower my voice, as though I'm telling the angel in my arms a huge secret. "Don't worry. I can get you into Cal-Tech with one phone call."

She laughs.

I hold him for a few moments in silence.

Then, she starts talking again.

"Does Will seem…off to you?"

_She would ask me about that,_ I think.

I nod. "Kind of. Probably just the stress of being a new dad."

She nods, but she doesn't seem convinced.

To tell the truth, neither am I.

Henry starts wiggling, so I gently lay him back in her arms.

She kisses his forehead, and he stills instantly.

I soon realize he's asleep, and even though he's just a new-born, the room seems much emptier now.

We are silent for a few moments, in which I remember our date.

I didn't have a clue what was going on half the time, but I had found myself as excited as she was whenever something good happened.

It was a good time.

I remember wanting to kiss her, but not having the courage, so after an awkward hug, us saying goodnight.

I remember how much I wanted to stop her, to tell her that I loved her, but that I was too afraid.

I remember letting her get away.

I'm brought back to the present by her talking.

"Spence, are you sure you're ok?"

I nod, and reply, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Not as tired as you, I'm sure."

I try to make a joke out of it. I can see she doesn't buy it, but she lets it go.

She closes her eyes for a moment, before saying, "Here, could you hold him? I've been holding him for a while, and my arms are getting heavy."

I find it odd, considering the fact that she just took him back, but don't think too much of it.

I lean over, picking up the child I have already gotten attached to.

I freeze when I feel her lips brush my cheek, but the next moment they're gone, and I assume I've imagined it all.

I stand, holding him.

He smells so wonderfully clean, it amazes me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps, and into the room walks the father.

Will.

I smile, trying to hide my nerves.

He smiles sadly in reply, then says, "Spencer, could you step out for a moment?"

He nods to JJ.

I gently place the baby back in her arms before replying, "Of course."

As I exit the room I hear him saying quietly, "Jennifer, we need to talk."

I want to stay and listen, but that's not my right.

I join the others for coffee, deciding to sit with Garcia and Jordan, instead of Hotch and Prentiss, who seem lost in conversation.

Half an hour later, I see Will walk out.

He walks over to me. "Take care of her," he says, before walking towards the door.

I don't really understand, but I can see tears in his eyes, and I hurry back to her room.

I don't really know why she's crying, but I sit on the edge of her bed, holding her close, as she soaks my shirt with tears.

Henry is crying, so I place a hand on his chest. He relaxes instantly.

She murmurs that Will left her, and that he isn't coming back.

I am not as oblivious as one would think.

The chilly stares, the rushing out of the room, the sadness, it all makes sense now.

He thinks she's in love with me.

And he knows I'm in love with her.

I hide this knowledge, just holding her tightly.

I tell myself, however, that I will do what he asked.

I will take care of her.

**A/N: Yes, I plan to do at least one sequel. Would anybody be interested in reading it?**

**That was a little long, but I felt that if I made this two chapters, even if I made them "Will's POV" and "Reid's POV," It wouldn't flow right.**

**Love, C. Random**


End file.
